<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanart: Inarizaki!Hinata by atsumuqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710273">Fanart: Inarizaki!Hinata</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsumuqueen/pseuds/atsumuqueen'>atsumuqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Inarizaki!Hinata, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsumuqueen/pseuds/atsumuqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Manga Panel Reimagine<br/>2. When Osamu Isn't Home<br/>3. Homeward Bound (they got detention lol)</p><p>AtsuHina Exchange gift for kaachiiin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AtsuHina Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanart: Inarizaki!Hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaachiiin/gifts">kaachiiin</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  </p><p>
  </p><p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/EhzauYG"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>